


自由撰稿

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Good Omens parody, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 我的一个天使朋友。内含：刀，只借了GO部分背景和部分设定，女性外表的阿圭罗描写，以及少量玫瑰夹带（大概）。





	自由撰稿

天使的名字就叫天使。

Pipa这样想。两天前，他循着作响的门铃打开家门，送货的快递小哥一手抱着箱子，一手拿着货单念道：“请问是，冈萨洛·伊瓜因……先生？”他疑惑地从深蓝色的鸭舌帽下抬起头，Pipa看见了他的脸。

那不是什么送货小哥，那他妈的是安赫尔·迪玛利亚。

“哈，真的是你，Pipa，”安赫尔说，从裤子口袋里掏出一支笔，“没想到你直接就用了这个名字——在这儿签个字。”

Pipa弯下腰帮他捡起跟着笔一起从口袋里飘出来的一张收据，才接过笔，在货单上落下一串潇洒的字母。安赫尔送来的箱子不是很大，但有点重量，是他前些天订购的书。恶魔冈萨洛·伊瓜因先生目前是个自由撰稿人（主要是在报刊上和主流意见唱唱反调，顺便履行本职：干扰大众视听，制造群体混乱），这份工作基本上就像奶牛一样，既然要挤出牛奶，总还是得多吃点草，这些书就是他的草。尽管这是个比喻，不过，对于恶魔来说，二者都是植物尸体的加工品，区别不大。

“两天而已，十几本书，你这就看完了？”安赫尔问，从楼梯上走下来。

站在畅销书区发呆的Pipa转过身。“没有，”他扶了扶他的复古款墨镜，“不过我觉得有必要来找你一趟。反正你也快下班了。”

他一本正经地问：“我能请你喝杯咖啡吗？”

安赫尔细长的手指往柜台旁集中摆放桌椅的角落一指：“我这儿就有。”

他们都不喜欢咖啡，但因为这儿是欧洲，只有咖啡，所以他们在小圆桌两边坐下来，各自抱着一杯。天色渐晚，店里几个员工陆陆续续打卡下班，只剩他们两。

“我还以为物流公司会多耗掉你几天时间。”

Pipa点头。

“你上次掉出来的收据，上面写着会员价九折，而你是八五折，大概是员工价。比起物流，在书店更有可能蹲到你。”

“严谨，”安赫尔说，“但我不算是员工。我是老板。”

那不就更好了，Pipa想。

他说：“来找你主要是想和你商量一下撒旦之子的事。”

“怎么了，里奥和Kun的工作不是好好的吗？”

上个月Pipa和安赫尔前后脚去检查，呃，协助了里奥和Kun的工作，然后发现他们养个孩子养得鸡飞狗跳——好在撒旦之子目前看来也不像是能毁灭世界的样子，因此阶段性检查也算是顺利通过。

再上一次他们去的时候，那孩子只有十六个月大。里奥还在花园里工作，抽不开身，所以只有Kun一个人抱着孩子出现，跟雇主家用的理由大概是“我带他出去转转”。为了迎合人类对于保姆一职的刻板印象，Kun甚至特地对自己的形象做了点修改，使之更接近一位女性。当Pipa和安赫尔各自出现的时候，他——她就坐在公园的长椅上，脸贴脸地抱着小孩子，好像怀里的不是撒旦之子而仅仅是一只普通的人类幼崽，Kun甚至还举着那孩子的小手，摇晃着和他们打招呼：“嗨——”

安赫尔瞪大了眼睛，比平常更圆了一圈的眼睛在他瘦长的脸上更显得夸张和滑稽。这里恶魔和天使的比例是二比一，他有点不敢轻举妄动了。

倒是Pipa非常自如：“你好，还有你好，Kun。”他分别给两个人打招呼，然后对辛苦工作的同僚做出了非常犀利的评价。

“你看起来像个少女妈妈。”

“是吗，”裹在碎花连衣裙里的Kun甜蜜蜜、笑眯眯地说，伸手把滑落下来的卷发别到耳后，“谢谢你，我也觉得我看起来好年轻！不过我们没有那个功能呢，Pipa，但愿你还记得这事。”

然后，安赫尔惊恐地看见Pipa仿佛是突然被什么神秘的激情点燃了一样，预备着变成一台巧克力喷泉。香喷喷，软乎乎，融化的、流动着的零食，减肥期间的极大诱惑与罪恶。恶魔之间莫名其妙的胜负欲实在难以理解，哪怕是在斗嘴方面。

斗嘴——天使忽然意识到，整个地狱话最多的两个恶魔就站在他面前。

他即刻转身离开，直奔里奥。

“……是挺好的。”Pipa说。

“那么，还有其他问题吗？”安赫尔问。

答案应当是“没有”，但是Pipa不想这样说，觉得像是妥协，总有一点微妙地不甘心。

“我本来是想请你喝杯咖啡的，”他说，脸不红心不跳，“但你说你这儿有。你打乱了我的计划。”

安赫尔放下杯子，歪头看着他。

“想听我的意见吗？‘请你喝咖啡’这种话不适合你，”听起来太像约会了，“如果是你，直接说‘我想和你上床’就比什么都强。”

Pipa听完，伸出手打了个响指，店门外面的牌子被风吹起来，落下后翻到了“打烊”那一面。

他抱起安赫尔，天使顺从地把双腿缠在他腰上。

“我在后面留了个房间。”他听见天使说。

那房间很小，光线也很暗。Pipa圆溜溜的粉色指头在安赫尔身上滑行，安赫尔的线条并不算柔和，甚至全身上下都是瘦瘦长长的一条，就和他的脸一样，看起来极具戏谑。单论外表，他们站在一起的时候，安赫尔才更像恶魔，Pipa自己倒像个和气的天使。

他把自己塞进安赫尔的身体里，感觉到湿滑、柔软和烫。

不过至少有一点可以确定，这个就如何与他搞到一张床上去的问题亲自指导他的天使，大概也是个怪胎。Pipa在黑暗中吻到耳环的痕迹。一个不怎么规矩的小秘密。

安赫尔扭动了一下，Pipa的睫毛很浓，扫到脸上的时候，几乎要擦伤他。

他们的距离近到Pipa可以看见安赫尔鼻尖挂着的一层细汗。

“面条，”Pipa说，“我可以叫你‘面条’吗？”

安赫尔急着换气，没空回答他。他把头扭到一边，汗珠从颈根滑落到锁骨。

Pipa盯着那粒最终消失不见的咸涩水珠，什么都没说。他放慢速度，凑过去吻住安赫尔，没有要他回答，也没有叫他“面条”。

原本事情是要顺利发展下去的，但在地狱犬来到小主人身边的时候，一切都变得不对劲起来。

在地上的两个天使和两个恶魔，谁都没有看见那头本该出现的野兽，这引起了怀疑，甚至恐慌。在一切为时未晚以前，这件事也许还有天上地下都不惊动，只在他们四个中间被摆平的希望。

里奥和Kun去核查了婴儿的身份，最后他们带来消息，确认是弄错了人。

这下事态危急起来。

安赫尔决定和他们两一起追查真正的撒旦之子的下落，至于Pipa，他仗着身高优势摸了摸Kun的头顶，然后说，他去探地狱那边的口风。

在动身之前，他去了一趟安赫尔的书店。

也是在一个傍晚，店里快要打烊的时候，Pipa推门进来，刚巧看见那个总是穿着连帽衫的活泼蓬蓬头正揽着安赫尔的腰和他道别。

“明天见，面条。”蓬蓬头贴了贴安赫尔的脸颊，拎起外套准备离开。

一回头撞见Pipa的时候，他想说对不起这位先生，我们已经打烊了，但是安赫尔在他身后说，没关系，就让这位先生完成我们今天的最后一单吧。

蓬蓬头挥挥手离开了。

Pipa说：“今天是真的有事情。”

安赫尔等着他的下文。在这之前，他们有段日子没见了。

“我预感到这次我们会闹出很大乱子，”Pipa说，“所以，安赫尔，帮我一个忙吧。”

“你需要什么？”

“武器，要最危险、最纯洁、最致命的。”

Pipa随手拎起畅销书区扭成麻花的一摞书最顶上那本，放在收银台上。然后掏出一张纸币，压在上面。

安赫尔一分不少地找他了零钱。

他们的顶头上司是个暴脾气，心情不好的时候连对待里奥都不客气。

安赫尔强作镇定，面无表情地汇报了敌基督一事的进展，眼看着迭戈要发怒——他都已经做好被连暴怒都要自愧不如的地狱之火烧个毛皮不剩的准备了，迭戈却堪堪忍住了没有发火。

“那就找到他。否则开战。”迭戈离开之前说。

安赫尔逃过一劫，但心情并没有很好。

依照约定，他给Pipa带来了Pipa需要的东西。恶魔只说了“谢谢”，就带着他最危险、最纯洁、最致命的武器匆匆离开。

剩下的Kun、里奥和安赫尔兵分三路。

安赫尔也没见到Kun，但他见到了里奥，顺便搭了便车。里奥一路上都没说话，安赫尔看得出他很自责，并且在跟自己生闷气。于是下车的时候，安赫尔松开安全带，打开车门以前，他在里奥的额头上留下一个安慰的吻。

再然后，直到世界末日的到来被成功阻止以前，他都没再见过上述三位中的任何一个。

就在他们忙着寻找真正的敌基督的时候，书店旁边的一家小餐馆发生了爆炸事故，当时安赫尔独自在店里，只有他被爆炸波及到了。

人类的躯体太脆弱了，天使遗憾地想。这种时候也许只要有一个奇迹发生就会好些，哪怕只是一个响指。

两条腿上打着石膏，安赫尔想着他的书店。

他想起Pipa上一回来约他喝咖啡的时候，那天刚好是情人节。

他还想，尽管里奥对读书并不热衷，不过下回他还是可以约里奥去他店里坐坐。他会跟里奥分享一下来自地狱的两位恶魔话痨发作的那次，当时没能听完，现在回头想想似乎有点可惜，毕竟凭Pipa和Kun的聪明才智，聊天内容一定十分精彩。

电话叮铃铃地响起来，安赫尔拎起听筒。

Pipa说：“我猜你也知道了，战不战争的，比起这个，他们更希望能打赢。”

“两边都是。”

“对了，你猜**她**会怎么想？”

“谁？”安赫尔问。

但Pipa没有回答，就挂了电话。

安赫尔盯着黑洞洞的听筒想，难道是Pipa记仇，上回他没有回答，所以这次Pipa也不肯说。

他把听筒挂回原处，把眼光移向逐渐阴沉的天空。

直到世界末日被摆平以后，配发给安赫尔的人类躯体也没有痊愈，不过这并没有耽误他按时回去报到。

不知道是不是之前受伤的影响，战争动员的情绪丝毫没有感染到他。

鉴于他一直以来尽职尽责，实际上没有参与任何职责以外的不当行为，也没有“通敌”（真讽刺），目前，他唯一的任务就是闭上嘴巴，站在迭戈身后，看着地狱之火在天堂熊熊燃烧。

——用于惩罚。

里奥抬头环顾一周，犹豫了两秒，脊背笔直，安静地走进那个吓人的火圈。

但那见鬼的地狱之火甚至没能伤到他分毫。

就这样，在与烈火相安无事地共处了整整一分钟之后，里奥平静地问：“我可以出来了吗？”

行刑的天使大惊失色，但他们没有办法，只能释放里奥。

安赫尔照旧站在迭戈身后面无表情，心里甚至有点幸灾乐祸。那根本不是里奥，那是跟里奥秘密交换了身份的Kun。地狱之火能烧到他才是真的见鬼，而且严重到需要撒旦上一趟天堂的程度。

想到这里，他忽然觉得有些不对劲。

通常这种“灵光一现”“福至心灵”都是被认为是好事，但现在不是。天使们三三两两散去，安赫尔捡起他那具没好全的身体，急匆匆地离开。

他要回一趟书店。

折断的双腿不听使唤，他跌跌撞撞地回到自己的地盘，暴躁地学着Pipa的样子打了个响指，后果和其他的事情懒得多想。

分头行动的时候，如果里奥被威胁过，那么Kun也一定遇到了麻烦。是Pipa扫的路，地狱那头不可能放过他。

Kun有里奥；Pipa呢？

他甚至没有接到一个电话。

安赫尔四下翻了翻，他在这里有一部手机，不常用，是他的私人联络方式，里奥有，所以Kun应该也有，Pipa想打听应该也并不难。

他给手机充上电，屏幕亮起来以后飞快地解锁。

语音信箱里留着一条信息。

安赫尔点开，Pipa在留言里面说：“为了**她**。”

Pipa笑了一下，又说：“面条。”

没了。

不过这个时候安赫尔已经听懂了，所以他没再听第二遍，只是有点后悔以前嫌Pipa太吵——虽然就算在这种时候，Pipa的话也还是很多。

“面条”，他在心里小小摩挲了一番这个词，仿佛能看见Pipa在解决了找上门来的麻烦以后，刚刚挂断一通打给一个朋友的电话。

然后端起杯底仅剩的那一口圣水，仰头一饮而尽。

**Author's Note:**

> 她=上帝=你们廷哥  
想发刀就发了，just无脑爽文（。）


End file.
